Alfar (Dwarf/Elf)
Alfars (Dwarf/Elf) Despite the odds, the rare matings between a dwarf and an elf have been known to happen. The background of the relationship is always a unique (and often bizarre) story. The resulting offspring exhibits odd genetic traits. The children, called alfars, have skin that is tinted an odd bluish hue. No one knows the reason for this, and it has baffled scholars for centuries. Alfars stand at the height of elves and have extremely muscular physiques, resembling skinny dwarves. They also have very heavy facial hair despite their elven ancestors. Colorwise, this hair tends to be blonde or white and grows at an alarming rate. Few truly understand the nature of these unions, but there are many social taboos against it (but this taboo is generally unnecessary and is mostly due to the animosity between elves and dwarves). Both cultures see the unions as sinful, and very few alfars live past puberty. Only 1/500 are known to be carried to term (some resulting in stillbirths), and it is believed that the handful who have been born had supernatural aid (magical, divine, alchemical, etc). Legends foretell that the union of elves and dwarves will result in a race of great kings who will plunder the world of its resources and bring about the end of days. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Alfars gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. * Size: Alfars are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Alfars are humanoid creatures with both the elf and dwarf subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Alfars count as both elves and dwarves for the purposes of any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Alfars have a base speed of 30 feet. * Darkvision: Alfars can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Keen Senses: Alfars receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Great Destiny: Alfars with the destined sorcerer bloodline treat their Charisma scores as +2 points higher for all sorcerer spells and class abilities. Furthermore, alfars able to cast divination spells that result in a glimpse of their own futures cast the spell at +1 caster level. This trait does not give alfars early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers that they could already use without this trait. * Hardy: Alfars gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Languages: Alfars begin play speaking Elven or Dwarven. Alfars with high Intelligence scores can choose from any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids